Unnamed holograms
This is a list of unnamed holodeck characters; organized by program and description. See also: * Starfleet personnel (illusory) * Fictional characters Ancient West * See: Ancient West holograms Bourbon Street Bar * See: Bourbon Street Bar holograms Klingon calisthenics program * See: Klingon calisthenics program holograms Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber program * See Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber holograms Orient Express * See: Orient Express holograms Parallax colony * See: Parallax colony holograms Sherlock Holmes program * See: Sherlock Holmes characters Crusher 4 * See: Crusher 4 holograms Various programs Aikido fighter A holographic Aikido fighter was used by Natasha Yar as a training tool in preperation for a martial arts competition. ( ) Holographic harps Holographic harps were a program that Riker was listening to when he was called to the transporter room when a Betazoid gift box from Steven and Victoria Miller as a wedding gift for Deanna Troi was beamed onto the ship.( ) Tarchannen III shape This holodeck shape was created when Geordi La Forge created a scenario from the planet Tarchannen III on the holodeck aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Café Des Artistes Patrons The Patrons included a musician, a couple, a women standing in the back of the cafe and Gabrielle. The Café des Artistes was an establishment that Picard had a rendezvous with Jenice Manheim. Deep Space 9 Julian Bashir, Secret Agent * See: Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holograms Vic's Las Vegas Lounge (Bashir 62) * Bashir 62 holograms Various programs Klingon calisthenics program * See: Klingon calisthenics program holograms Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A * See: Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A holograms Male Trill This holographic Trill was, along with Malko, a character in Jadzia Dax's Hoobishan Baths holoprogram. ( ) Tygarian A holographic Tygarian was used by Odo in hopes of curbing a Jem'Hadar's instinct to kill. The Jem'Hadar instinct was not curbed by fighting a holographic opponent. ( ) Beowulf holonovel * See Beowulf characters Chez Sandrine (Paris 3) * See: Paris 3 holograms Day of Honor program * See: Klingon holograms Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha * See: Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha holograms Fair Haven * See Paris 042 holograms Hirogen simulations * See: ** World War II holograms ** Klingon holograms Paxau Resort * See: Paxau Resort holograms ''The Adventures of Captain Proton'' Lonzak's henchman The henchman was with Lonzak when he attacked Captain Proton and stated that he had escaped from a den of crocodiles. He was shot by Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid. ( ) Various programs Malon hologram The Malon hologram was a ruse by Kurros to disguise himself and trick the Hazari into believing that they were hired by the Malon to capture . Captain Janeway discovered an isomorphic signature embedded in the hologram giving the true appearance of the individual who placed the bounty on Voyager, Kurros. ( ) Pilot The shuttle pilot was part of a holodeck orbital skydiving program of B'Elanna Torres. When she told the pilot to increase altitude, he objected to since they were already at 200,000 meters and any higher would risk thermolyzing. Torres overrode his objections. ( ) Voth Holograms Voth holograms were used by the Doctor to determine the species of one of the Voth that was captured on . The being had 47 genetic markers that were identical to Humans and the Doctor determined that they had evolved on Earth. The Doctor used a hologram to show what the Hadrosaur would have evolved into if it had survived the extinction of the Dinosaurs. The Hadrosaur was a direct evolutionary predecessor of the Voth. ( ) Holodeck characters, List of Category:Holograms de:Weitere Hologramme fr:Personnages inconnus du holodeck